Last Night on Earth
by Kaiyo No Hime
Summary: Heero is reaching out, but cannot find anyone to grab his hand. Major Sorrowfull DeathFic sob Suicide.


Sunset Angel

_Last Night on Earth_

_by Eikyu No Nozomi_
    
    
    Heero looked at the small piece of paper in his hands. Then he
    looked up at the vid-phone, and sighed. His hand trembled, and his
    thoughts were muddled. He wasn't sure what to do, wasn't sure about
    anything anymore.
    When the war had ended, he had been confused at first. He was
    a soldier, nothing else. But then, a deep feeling from within had
    replaced the need for war, the need to be a Gundam Soldier. His Love
    for Relena. He hadn't accepted it at first, but, with Her coaxing, he
    had embraced the feeling with all his heart.
    Once more, though, Heero found himself lost, with no beacon
    light to depend on. Relena, with all her grace, gentleness, and
    perfection, had dumped Heero flat on his face. Wasn't her type, she
    had said, to difficult. And so, Heero found himself all alone, with
    nothing to comfort the pain within, except for four phone numbers on a
    crumpled piece of paper.
    Heero looked down at the paper, and chose the first name that
    came to mind. Duo Maxwell. He looked at the paper, and dialed. The
    phone rang.
    "Hello! Maxwell salvaging, how may we help you!?" Duo
    asked in a chirp voice, looking away from the phone screen. "Oh, hey
    Heero! Want parts to build a Gundam, or something? Can't
    guarantee a working self-destruct button, though!" Duo laughed at the
    corny joke. Heero made a weak attempt at a smile, and shook his
    head.
    "No, was just wondering how everything was going. Just to
    talk, neh?" Heero said politely, his eyes pleading for comfort. Duo
    grinned.
    "Ah, human contact! What a wonderful thing it is, but I never
    thought I'd see the day where you wanted some! I'd love to oblige, but
    business is booming, and I really need to get back to work! Talk to you
    later!" Duo grinned, hanging up on his end of the phone line. Heero
    stared at the blank screen a few minutes longer before replying to the
    darkness of his small apartment.
    "Yeah, talk to you later." Heero sighed, and crossed off Duo's
    name on the paper. He dialed Quatre next, positive that the blonde
    could say something, anything at all, to straighten Heero's thoughts.
    He dialed.
    "Winner residence, Quatre speaking." Quatre sighed, sounding
    very exhausted. When his face appeared on the screen, he looked as if
    he hadn't slept in days. There were dark circles under his eyes, his
    hair was in disarray, and his clothes looked as if he had slept in them,
    many times over.
    "Hey, Quatre, things going well?" Heero asked, sounding
    concerned. Obviously he had called at a bad time.
    "Oh, hello Heero. Just some complicated company politics, a
    takeover, and three days with no sleep. Almost like old times!" Quatre
    said with a dim, and very unenthusiastic, laugh.
    "No fireworks, I hope!" Heero laughed sorrowfully, but Quatre
    was too sleepy to notice. "Well, I'll let you get your sleep then!"
    "Yes, please! Good bye Heero." Quatre sighed, hanging up as
    fast as he could, probably to go to sleep.
    Heero sighed, and crossed Quatre off his list, feeling the
    emptiness in his chest grow a notch with the inability to talk to even
    the most friendly of pilots anymore. He picked up the paper, and
    dialed Chang WuFei's number.
    The phone wrang seven times before the answering machine
    picked up.
    "Sorry, but Chang WuFei is not at home. Please leave your
    name and number, and I will try to get back to you as soon as I can."
    WuFei's voice echoed monotonous over the intercom, his strict and
    bored face appeared on the video.
    "WuFei, it's Heero. Just checking up, see ya later." Heero said,
    trying to control his voice. He wasn't sure how it would sound later,
    but he already knew that it was a broken attempt at cheerfulness.
    He crossed WuFei's number off the paper, and dialed the last
    number there was, Trowa Barton.
    "Hello Heero! Let me call Trowa over!" Catherine said cheerily,
    shouting at her younger brother to get the phone.
    "Heero? You don't look so good..." Trowa said, wincing as
    Catherine, somewhere else in the background, slapped him across the
    back of the head.
    "Don't be rude!" Catherine squeaked, realizing that Heero could
    hear her.
    "Some sister you got!" Heero said with a pathetic chuckle.
    Trowa grinned, and stuck his tongue out.
    "Yeah. Heero, I'd love to talk, but there's rehearsal in a
    few seconds, and I have to be there. New trick." Trowa grinned,
    picking up his clown mask.
    "Okay. Well, see you around then." Heero sighed, trying his
    best not to look down hearted, and succeeding.
    "Okay. Come to opening night, next Sunday, okay?" and with
    that, Trowa hung up the phone, and Heero did the best he could not to
    curl up into a ball and die, right there.
    "Relena was right. I am too difficult, too time consuming, too
    antisocial, to spare any time for. To spare even a small word to! Why
    do I even bother living anymore!" Heero shouted to himself, feeling
    something go trickling down his cheek. He touched his finger to it,
    and held the wet drop in front of his face. He was crying.
    "Even I weep for myself, for what good it does me!" Heero
    chuckled crazily. A stream of light, from the cutained wondow, hit the
    wet crystal, sending a rainbow across his face.
    "Yes, that's what I need. A walk to clear the mind. If I truly
    have nothing left, at least I can see the sun set one last time." Heero
    opened the door, and walked out of the building, and onto the street,
    heading for the docks.
    "Sorry." as girl mumbled, bumping into Heero. Her white hair
    was plastered onto her face by the tears, her pale blue jumper dress
    looked wrinkled, as if she had collapsed on something, and cried
    herself to sleep.
    "No, excuse me!" Heero said, smiling. He wondered why he
    was so happy all of a sudden, and decided that the irony of finding one
    more unhappy person in the world was too much for even his senses.
    "Yeah, excuse me." the girl sniffed, pulling her mid length hair
    back behind her ear, and rubbing some more tears out of her eye.
    "Going my way?" Heero asked, holding out his arm. The girl,
    no more than Heero's age, eighteen, giggled, and took his arm.
    "To the beach we go. I want to see the sun set one last time."
    the girl sighed, watching as the sun began to dip lower, but no where
    near setting yet. Heero nodded, remembering the pain still aching in
    his heart.
    "Yes, the sun set is always the most beautiful. It's the last thing
    I want to see." Heero said as they arrived at the cement boardwalk that
    overlooked the pounding surf. The sun began to turn the clouds shades
    of red and orange.
    "Isn't it beautiful? I used to watch the sunrise when I was a
    child, but this, this is the best. A perfect end, you know. Nothing else
    was worth it, but this scene, this one instant, makes me take a second
    guess." the girl said, breathing in the salt laden air, and letting it out
    with a whoosh, her hair fluttering around her.
    "I know what you mean. All your life, you think that everything
    you've ever done is worthless, that nothing you can ever see or do will
    be worth any of this. Then, you see one thing, you see this beautiful
    sunset, and wonder, maybe there will be another sunset tomorrow, and
    the day after that, and in five years, who knows? Maybe you'll just
    want to see that sunset too!" Heero said, watching as the waves turned
    into molten gold, and licked at the pillars beneath them.
    "Exactly. But, in a few minutes, you'll know that the painting
    will be gone, and that only a cold, empty darkness will be left......"
    ".......And you'll have no idea how to fill it. Nothing to fill it
    with, but the sorrowful memory of a crimson twinkle......" Heero
    finished for her. The girl looked over at him, and, for the first time
    since she had met up with Heero, she smiled. It was a small smile, but
    a perfect smile.
    "Guess you came here for the same reason I did."
    "Yeah. Nothing left to do, but watch my last sunset." Heero
    said, watching the sunset dullen.
    "A suicide pack, made in the last light from the heavens." the
    girl sighed happily, and faced Heero again. The sun sunk beneath the
    water, leaving them in the twilight darkness of the stars.
    "Yes. A suicide pack. Under the heaven's light." Heero said,
    looking up to the stars above, wishing that he was among them once
    more.
    "Thank You." she said, holding out her hand.
    "For what?" Heero asked, confused.
    "For giving me the best last night on Earth." the girl smiled,
    leaning over and kissing Heero on the cheek. She turned and ran,
    waving good bye as she disappeared around a corner down the street,
    her white hair flagging out behing her. Heero felt his cheek, where a
    short time before he had felt a tear, and walked outside because of it.
    "Your welcome, and, thank you." Heero said, walking slowly
    back to his apartment.
    He opened his door, and checked the answering machine.
    Nothing. He turned on the water, and poured himself a nice warm
    bath. As he stepped in, he fingered the new razor blade slowly, and sat
    down in the warm water.
    "Thank you, for the best last night on Earth." Heero smiled, and
    cut open his wrists, watching his red life mix with the once clear water.
    "Thank you for the best last night on Earth, my Sorrowful
    Sunset Angel....." Heero whispered, giving into the darkness that
    surrounded him, the water turning a bright crimson pink around his
    body as the blood continued to flow long after he had slipped into a
    silent coma, and finally......
    
    Death.........
    
    
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    
    
    
    Owari
    
    
    
    
    ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
    
    
    
    Hope this wasn't too sob for you! Comments apreciated!
    [blurose@angelfire.com][1]
    

   [1]: mailto:blurose@angelfire.com



End file.
